Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to an abrasive article, and particularly, an abrasive article including bonded abrasive segments.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of abrasive tools have been developed over the past century for various industries for the general function of removing material from a workpiece, including for example, sawing, drilling, polishing, cleaning, carving, and grinding. In the production of electronic devices, the back surface of a semiconductor wafer having a plurality of circuits such as IC's and LSI's is ground to a predetermined thickness by a grinding machine before it is divided into individual chips. To grind the back surface of the semiconductor wafer efficiently, a grinding machine equipped with a rough grinding unit and a finish grinding unit is generally used. Generally, the article utilize to conduct the rough grinding process is a bonded abrasive body or grindstone, which is obtained by bonding together abrasive grains with a vitrified bond or metal bond material. A resin bond grindstone is typically used for finish grinding operations.
In some cases, the content of the inorganic bonding agent is reduced and the content of porosity is increased, which is considered to reduce glazing or clogging of the surface of the vitrified grindstone, chipping of the abrasive structure, poor dressability of the grindstone, and other drawbacks. Generally, high-porosity grindstone bodies are accomplished by the use of foaming agents during forming, which create bubbles and thus porosity in the finally-formed abrasive product.
Still, the industry continues to demand improved grindstone materials, capable of achieving improved grinding performance.